falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
My Kind of Town
}} My Kind of Town is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Starting the quest After you enter the side of Primm taken over by escaped convicts, you can go to the Vikki and Vance Casino and talk to Johnson Nash, who will tell you that Deputy Beagle is being held hostage and needs to be rescued, beginning the quest, or you can go directly to Deputy Beagle within the Bison Steve Hotel and proceed along one of several courses outlined below. Rescuing Deputy Beagle You must now fight and/or sneak your way to Deputy Beagle, who is tied up and being held hostage in the kitchen of the Bison Steve Hotel. Six convicts and their escaped convict leader inhabit the main floor of the hotel. One or two of them will often be found near the entrance, with the others staying nearer to the large dining hall at the back. With a 25 Lockpick skill or the maintenance key from the storage room in the entrance area you can reach Beagle in the kitchen without having to travel past the large group of convicts in the dining hall. You can now: * With a Speech skill of 40, get Deputy Beagle to immediately tell you everything he knows about Benny and his men, and where they went. If you are unable to pass the speech check, he will provide this information with no check once you both leave the hotel. * Kill him. You will receive negative Karma. After Beagle is dead you can continue the quest by speaking with Johnson Nash in the Vikki and Vance Casino. * Release him from captivity. You will receive +25 Experience Points. If you agree to release Beagle, the following may happen: * With a Speech skill of 25, convince him to stick around as a temporary companion to help you clear out the rest of the hotel. Note that Beagle will stop being your companion the next time you exit the hotel, even if you have told him to "wait here", so if you wish to access his inventory either to obtain Deputy Beagle's journal without negative karma or to use him to carry loot, you will want to talk to him before leaving the hotel, using the "Beagle, take a weapon" dialogue option. * Allow Beagle to sneak out of the hotel room without helping you. If Beagle dies on the way out you can speak with Johnson Nash to continue the quest. After you exit the hotel you can talk to Deputy Beagle or, if Beagle has died, to Johnson Nash, in order to advance the quest. Either will ask you to find a new town sheriff for Primm. There are several options for whom you decide to bring to town as lawmaker: * Sergeant McGee and Rangers from the NCR. * Meyers, a former sheriff incarcerated in the NCR Correctional Facility. * Primm Slim, the robot greeter found in the Vikki and Vance Casino. The NCR The NCR is an option to take control of Primm. To request assistance from them, speak with Lieutenant Hayes in the NCR camp on the western edge of town. He will refer you to Major Knight of the Mojave Outpost. The Mojave Outpost is to the southwest of Primm, along the road and up a hill. On the way to the outpost, you can take the route following the road, in which you will encounter two convicts walking towards the Nipton Road reststop. As you pass Nevada Highway Patrol station, you may be attacked by some of the Jackal raiders that have claimed the station as a base. You can also detour across country on the west side of the road, which results in encounters with a few feral ghouls and radscorpions, or on the east side, through the giant ants and bark scorpions. With a Barter skill of 20, you can convince Major Knight to assign an additional squad to Primm, to help ensure the trade route will function normally. If you cannot convince him, you can do some work for the outpost in order to convince Knight to send some reinforcements to the town. Once you return to Hayes, he will state that the squad is ready and the NCR is ready to accept ownership of Primm, with Sergeant McGee as the new sheriff. The town will finally be safe and be receiving more supplies from the NCR, but as a result, taxes will be higher. Nash, who will be found in his store counter, will be selling more guns, ammunition, and aid items for a higher price. Mr. New Vegas will also mention the new mayor in his news segment. Meyers as Sheriff The NCR Correctional Facility is to the north of Primm, on the east side of a mountain that is adjacent to the highway. The facility is controlled by the Powder Gangers, with Dawes as their gatekeeper. There are at least two ways to gain entrance: * You can pay Dawes off with 100 caps to gain entrance. * If you are in hostile terms with them, you will be forced to kill every Powder Ganger. Meyers will remain neutral and will flee from the fight. You can wear a Powder Ganger outfit to avoid a fight in the bar, but Dawes, who sits just outside, will still become hostile if you approach. * Another way to gain entrance is to sneak right beside the door, nearly behind Dawes, pickpocket the key off of him, and enter when the status says hidden. You will not be penalized, and this is a good way to enter without paying any caps. * You can also get inside the facility by using the prison outhouses. Walk along the fence right of the entrance until you are across from them outside the fence, then activate them and 'teleport' inside. * If you killed Ringo and helped Joe Cobb to take over Goodsprings during the quest Run Goodsprings Run, Dawes will let you go inside as a friend. After getting into the Facility by whatever means, talk to Meyers, and tell him that Primm needs a new sheriff. He will tell you that he will need a pardon from the NCR in order to serve as sheriff of the town without any problems. In the mean time, he will be waiting near the town's entrance. The pardon can be granted by Major Knight at the Mojave Outpost by doing one of the following: * Convincing him with a Speech skill of 30. * Bribing him for the pardon with 200 caps. * Being in good terms with the NCR. Upon receiving the pardon, you must speak with Meyers (Just inside of Primm) before he will begin working as Sheriff. Since the town is back to normal, Johnson Nash will resume business in his store. With the lack of NCR taxation, Nash will sell you goods at lower prices and buy goods for more caps. NOTE: Killing Major Knight before telling Meyers he is pardoned results in quest failure. Primm Slim Speak to Johnson Nash or Deputy Beagle and ask if Primm Slim could be the sheriff. They will say that Slim can be sheriff, so long as you can reprogram him. You will then be prompted to speak to Primm Slim. There will be two options on reprogramming him: * A Science skill of 30. * Using three fission batteries and four conductors. Speaking with Deputy Beagle (if he's alive) after reprogramming Primm Slim will complete the quest and the citizens will leave the Vikki and Vance Casino. In subsequent conversations with Deputy Beagle, he conveys his dissatisfaction with having a robot sheriff. Results Upon appointing any of the three possible sheriffs, any remaining convicts within the Bison Steve Hotel will be killed instantly. The Courier can safely return to the hotel and loot their bodies. The other convicts around the outside (such as the roller coaster) are unaffected. Quest stages Saving Beagle Letting Beagle die Notes * Once this quest is completed, a group of NCR deserters will appear in the Vikki and Vance Casino. Once you get rid of them, the casino will resume its business. * If you haven't disarmed or removed the mines on the overpass bridge after placing the NCR in power of the town, Sergeant McGee, the town's new sheriff, will walk over them. * Failing this quest will result in some NPCs stating that Primm is now part of the NCR. * If you talk to Manny Vargas in Novac and get him to tell you what he knows of Benny, with Confirmed Bachelor perk before doing the Speech check of 40 on Deputy Beagle, you will lose the option to do the Speech check. * Upon completion, any remaining convicts within the Bison Steve Hotel will be killed instantly. The Courier can safely return to the hotel and loot their bodies. The other convicts around the outside (such as the roller coaster) are unaffected. Behind the scenes "My Kind of Town (Chicago Is)" is a popular song composed by Jimmy Van Heusen, with lyrics by Sammy Cahn. It was originally part of the musical score for Robin and the 7 Hoods, a 1964 musical film starring several members of the Rat Pack. Frank Sinatra regularly performed the song live, and included the song on four of his records. A cut speech exists with in the game's files, meant to be delivered by Meyers to a small group of inmates close to him, should you recruit him to be Primm's new Sheriff. In it, Meyers calls upon the other inmates to join him in forming a new police force in Primm, calling them "honorable and looking for redemption" despite not having "experience with law enforcement... at least not on the enforcement side." Bugs * After completing the quest, some of the Primm townspeople, possibly including Ruby Nash, turn hostile and will be attacking you. They may be killed without incurring a Karma penalty. * Even though you reinstate Meyers as town sheriff, people across the Mojave (including citizens of Primm) will mention a disgust in Primm's militarization by the NCR, stating it "wimped out and accepted NCR rule, some people will do anything to feel safe." ** A similar problem can occur if you put the town under NCR rule, but they will comment about the new sheriff instead of the NCR. * Meyers may become hostile if you enter the prison violently, regardless of whether or not Meyers gets attacked. * Powder Gangers may not attack you around NCRCF even if you are not wearing a gang uniform and are hostile towards them. * If you completed the quest "I Fought the Law" by helping the NCR take over the facility, Meyers will be locked in a permanent "Goodbye" conversation loop, talking as if the NCR is still invading, even if they killed everything and the quest is completed. You will be unable to advance the quest. * Major Knight will not have any option for filling out a form of "Pardon" for Meyers. You may only be able to discuss NCR control with Knight. A possible solution is to avoid all NCR discussion. * Primm Slim may not talk to you if you acquire Vance's 9mm submachine gun. If you intend to reprogram him to become the sheriff, it may be best to do so before acquiring the gun. * Following the quest and waiting three days, when gambling at the Vikki and Vance Casino and exchanging chips for caps, you will receive the caps and still have the same amount of chips. This can be repeated if desired. * After completing the quest, only Beagle will leave the casino, so nobody will patrol the area outside. This is a scripting error in the game itself and cannot be fixed. You will not be able to purchase anything from Johnson Nash anymore. If you chose Primm Slim as the new sheriff, he and Beagle will leave the casino and Johnson Nash will still be able to trade with you. If you chose the NCR or Meyers then you will receive the possibility to ask Johnson Nash how Primm is doing after the quest, trading is then impossible. After a few days the casino will have reopened even if all the Primm inhabitants are still inside. The bug appears to have been introduced in patch 1.06 and there is no known fix. * Occasionally one can loop asking Beagle when he is still a captive in the Bison Steve Hotel about the man in a checkered suit and gain you 40 experience each time. Category:Primm quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Ich will 'nen Sheriff als Mann es:Una Ciudad Como a Mí me Gusta fr:Mon type de ville pl:Mój rodzaj miasta pt:My Kind of Town ru:Город, который мне нравится uk:Місто, яке мені подобається